1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watercraft pilot control device that enables optimum pilot control according to a user""s preference or its environment of use. The present invention can also be adapted to other machine operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outboard motor mounted at the backside of a hull has made trial runs before shipment in the past, and then characteristics of an engine and a trim apparatus in the outboard motor are set.
However, generally, use environments of a watercraft vary remarkably because of changes in weathers or seasons. Since users"" preference varies greatly, it is difficult to set an engine and a trim apparatus in an outboard motor so that the pilot characteristics can be obtained that satisfy all users under every use environment.
For this reason, the situation at the time of setting is different from that at the time of loading in making use of a watercraft. When the watercraft receives disturbances such as waves, there is a big difference in environments at the time of between the setting and the use. Accordingly, it cannot necessarily be said that the characteristics set at the stage of trial runs are optimal. There may a case where a user feels uncomfortable.
The problem is not limited to the type of watercraft having an outboard motor, but is applicable to other types of watercraft having a motor and a movable flap apparatus. One of the embodiments in accordance with the invention is, as one of its objects, to solve the problem and provide a pilot control device that enables optimum pilot according to users"" preference or use environment.
One aspect of the invention involves a pilot control device provided in a watercraft including a device affecting pilot control. The pilot control device comprises a control module for determining an output regarding a manipulated variable for the apparatus based on predetermined input information, and an optimization process device for, in real time, optimizing the control module with a characteristic of the watercraft as an evaluation subject.
The present invention can be adapted to not only a watercraft but also other machines including vehicles, motorcycles, industrial robots, etc. The present invention includes a method for optimizing in real-time operation of a machine manipulated by a user, operation of which machine is divided into plural modes regulated by different control parameters. The machine is operated by plural control modules corresponding to said plural modes, and the method comprises the steps of: (a) operating the machine in a mode using the control module for the mode; (b) optimizing in real-time the input-output relationship of the control module by coding parameters regulating the control module into chromosomes, said chromosomes being subjected to evolutionary computation, wherein at least one fitted individual is selected based on the user""s ultimate choice or a preselected target; (c) operating the machine using the optimized control module; and (d) operating the machine in another mode using the control module for the mode, and repeating steps (b) and (c).
In the above, the plural modes may include at least two modes, one being regulated by a larger number of parameters than is the other.
Preferably, the control module regulated by a larger number of parameters may be provided with a fuzzy inference system comprising a matrix of fuzzy rules which are regulated by preselected parameters, and the optimization step is conducted by at least one of the following: (i) revising the fuzzy rule matrix by extracting a section from the matrix and coding elements of the section into chromosomes; (ii) modifying the configuration of the fuzzy rule matrix defined by membership functions by coding elements of the membership functions into chromosomes; or (iii) changing a level of an input of the parameters and a level of an output of the fuzzy inference system by coding elements of the levels into chromosomes.
In the above, the method can further comprise monitoring the fuzzy rule matrix in use while operating the machine, and evaluating the section extracted in (ii) or the membership functions to be modified in (iii).
In the above, in one embodiment, the machine is provide in a watercraft, for pilot control. Further, the machine may include at least either a trim apparatus or an electronic throttle.
In application to a watercraft, the plural operation modes may include a general pilot mode, an acceleration mode, and a cruise mode. Further, the control module for the acceleration mode may control the trim apparatus and may be regulated by parameters including a trim-out initiation speed, a trim operation speed, and a final trim angle. Preferably, the control module for the general pilot mode controls the trim apparatus and the electronic throttle and is provided with a fuzzy inference system described above.
In operation of a watercraft, pilot control is more complicated than driving control of a car because water resistance non-linearly increases as the speed of the watercraft increases. The relationship between the engine r.p.m. and the velocity of the watercraft is not constant. Further, unlike operation of a car, watercraft pilot control is regulated by a trim angle and the timing of activating a trim apparatus. Pilot control is also influenced by the number of people on board or loaded goods. Since pilot control involves complicated factors, fuzzy inference control is effective. On the other hand, unlike operation of a car, there is no fixed road or obstacle, and thus, acceleration control or cruise control can be conducted easily, by operating a trim apparatus.
In the above, general pilot control, acceleration control, and cruise control, for example, are regulated by different control parameters. If one control module is used for controlling plural modes, evolutionary computation will be very complicated, and it will require significant time to optimize the system. By using plural control modules corresponding to plural modes, the optimization process can be conducted effectively in a short time period.